Physical Downlink Shared CHannel (PDSCH) muting over Channel State Information Reference Signal (CSI-RS) is being studied for inclusion in the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) LTE-Advanced standard for inter-cell Channel State Information (CSI) measurement for Rel. 10. When muting is configured, PDSCH of the serving cell is muted on RE positions corresponding to non-serving cell CSI-RS. As a consequence, inter-cell CSI can be measured free from PDSCH interference from the serving cell. Muting offers two benefits. The UE can estimate its CSI to its serving cell with greater accuracy since neighboring cells silence their PDSCH transmissions on colliding REs. The UE increases its CSI accuracy to non-serving cells, which is potentially useful for increasing coverage or spatial reuse.